This invention relates to a ski boot incorporating a flex control device.
As is known, ski boots comprise, in their commonest embodiment, a shell arranged to embrace the user's foot, to which shell a quarter is connected which substantially encircles the user's ankle region, irrespective of whether it is a so-called rear entry or front entry ski boot.
As is known in the manufacture of ski boots, it is necessary to allow for a limited relative movement between the shell and the quarter in order to permit a correct skiing action.
The extent and type of that movement practically affect the ski boot flexing characteristics, which characteristics require to be changed each time according to the skier's own requirements and preferences, as well as to the skiing performance sought.
Currently available solutions for controlling the amount of flex in a ski boot are generally considerably complicated and inadequately functional because they do not allow the user to change the ski boot flexing characteristics in a quick and simplified manner.
Another disadvantage of prior solutions is that, as a rule, flex control is achieved through a large number of component parts which are complicated and expensive to assemble.